Cady
Cady es uno de los personajes principales de la serie HTF Creator. Biografía del Personaje Cady es un zorrito de color amarillo y anaranjado. Es de carácter agradable, servicial y amigable pero debido a su paranoia sobre teorías conspiranóicas hace que los de su alrededor puedan sufrir daños o incluso la muerte. Sus amigos son Honey, Kia, Buttercream, Jannet (a veces) y Boby. Sus enemigos son Neil y Stinky. Su mejor amigo es Rony. Apariciones #Catch! #Salad For Two #Machine #On Wheels #Where is my golf caddy? #Cady and the circus #Assistant Help #Deadly Inspiration (Cameo) #Art that Kills #Is it Clear? #Spring Party #Compulsive Heartbeat #Cady's musical #Alien attack #Put your eye on that #Rusty quartz #The Perfect Seat #Jealousy #The puppet #alone #Deadly Dinner #multiverse #The Bear and The Fox #Too Much Jealousy #homerun #For a Treasure! #Smelly Mopping #Volcano UGGGGGGGGG! #Girls #The Night of the Living Stalker (Parte 1) #The Night of the Living Stalker (Parte 2) #The Night of the Living Stalker (Parte 3) #Don't Worry Build A Rocket Irregulares, Kringles, Haloween ETC. 34. New World 35. The buttercream game 36. Bitter Cookies 37. Red Snow Trabajos *Estudiante *Camarero/mesero *Inventor (a veces) Asesinatos cometidos por Cady Cuddles: '- 2 (Catch!), (Cady and the circus) '''Giggles: '- 2 (Catch!), (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''Toothy: - 1 (Catch!) Lumpy: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) '''Petunia: '- 1 (Cady and the circus) Junto con Handy '''Handy: - 1 (Catch!) Sniffles: - 0 Pop: - 0 Cub: '''- 1 (Cady And The Circus) Junto Con Handy '''Flaky: - 1 (Where is my golf caddy?) Nutty: - 0 Lifty: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''Shifty: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''The mole: - 0 Disco Bear: '''- 0 '''Flippy/Fliqpy: - 0 Russell: - 0 Mime: - 0 Lammy: - 1 (Salad For Two) Curiosidades *Fue el primer personaje de toda la serie junto con Boby. También, es el que más aparece en los episodios (como secundario o principal). *Cady es el personaje más popular de HTF Creator, seguido de Honey, Jannet y Rony. *Cady es un fanático de las teorías conspiranóicas, debido a esto suele meterse en problemas con el resto de personajes. *Cady es uno de los personajes que sobrevive en sus episodios de debut, los otro son Stinky, The Mole, Nutty, Pop, Cub y Flippy. *Es el primer personaje en protagonizar una animación en el canal de YouTube de la wiki. *Cady tiene un arsenal de aparatos que le ayudan en sus investigaciones, siendo los más utilizados la "Red Electrificada" y la "Aspiradora Sorbe-Espectros" que fueron utilizadas en Salad For Two. *De vez en cuando le gusta inventar aparatos. *Ya perdio el interes por las Teorias Conpiranóicas (confirmado por CadytheFox) *Es heredero del Reino de los Zorros junto Eve y Jenny. Galería Cady.png Cady_Sentado.png Cady_Conejito.png|Como conejito de Pascua :3 Human Cady.png|Cady versión humana Community-header-background|Cady con Boby Categoría:Personajes Creados Por Admin Categoría:Personajes Creados Categoría:Personajes Que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Personajes amarillos Categoría:Heterosexuales